Words
by Soggyfrenchfries
Summary: There are no words, but she can't help knowing what he wants to say. Build-up to Ichihime smut. *Ch 3: Taken* He'd beat them up later. Let them know...That she was taken.
1. Words

_**A/N: Not what I had planned, but couldn't help myself. Sorry for that.**_

_**Pairing: Ichihime**_

_**Rated: M**_

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump._**

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
><strong>_

_There are no words,_

_But I can't help knowing what you want to say._

He tries to stop.

But he can't.

It's impossible.

Every single time he glances at her, their eyes meet.

They're on the same wavelength.

A thrill goes through him each time.

It's dangerous.

But he needs to look at her.

His eyes find her automatically in a classroom full of people.

Though they've been through so much together; at school, they rarely talk.

In the presence of their friends, there was no room for personal interaction.

In their first year, everything had been so normal. Now there was some new awareness and understanding that stood in the way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx  
><strong>

She was walking home alone. Until she saw him, a little way ahead. They were both going the same way, so it wouldn't be too weird, right?

It would be weirder to walk the whole way right behind him, like some stalker, she reasoned.

She fist-pumped a few times to gather courage. That was what the anime characters on TV did, and it almost always seemed to work.

They rarely talked anymore, but so many times she had caught him looking at her, with an expression she could not place.

It scared her.

But it attracted her more.

She ran to catch up with him. He was surprised when he saw her, this was probably the first time they had been alone together since they got back.

She was as cheery as she usually was, and he was amused by her childishness. Walking with her seemed. . . .right. He asked her how she had been. Her exaggerated reply made him smile and in turn, her. She asked about his job, he complained vehemently, using a string of colorful words to describe his boss.

Neither of them mentioned the elephant in the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Soon, they reached Orihime's apartment. She smiled at Ichigo, and said goodbye.

She turned to leave. Ichigo's heart lurched in his chest. Soon, she would walk away, and he would only see her tomorrow, at school. . . surrounded by other people.

She would be right in front of him, but he could not touch.

_"Dammit!"  
><em>

Out of its own accord, a hand found its way to Orihime's arm and gripped her tight. She spun around in surprise. Ichigo pulled her closer.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" Confused, but she liked the way his hand held her- so manly and firm, but not hurting.

Her breathing was fast and shallow- overwhelmed by him. . .She always liked him, but this. . .Her senses were aroused fully.

She looked up at him, and again there was that indiscernible expression she had seen so many times lately.

She was so close, he could smell the sweet scent of her hair, could see the depths of those gray eyes. His hand loosened its grip on her arm and moved up, hesitatingly, slowly, to her face. One hard thumb traced her pink lips, reveling in the softness.

After the initial shock of contact, Orihime's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted, letting out a small sigh.

If the way she looked at him was an indicator, then she shouldn't mind, he thought. Every time their eyes met at school, she was the one who had pulled away first, every single time. It bothered him.

Moving his hand from her lips, he cupped her face and tilted it towards him.

No longer thinking clearly, Ichigo bent down to cover her mouth with his. As he captured her plump lips, his senses overflowed with her, and her alone- the sweetness of her lips, her scent- consuming him, and there was nothing else in the world, except him and her. He had fantasized about this, so many times, but the real thing was so much more intimate.

His hand stroked her hair as his lips moved against hers. She responded- timidly, but surely.

His tongue ventured out, sliding along her lips, wanting more, tasting more. This sent a thrill of excitement through her, and she let out a low gasp in surprise.

This was enough to bring Ichigo back to his senses. Breaking apart, he stared at her while catching his breath. Orihime stared back, her eyes bright, fingers touching where his lips had been, unable to believe what had just transpired between them.

Fully snapped out of his drug induced state, he regained some control over himself.

Those eyes- earnest and confused- stared up at him. Ichigo held her gaze, intense beyond anything he had ever felt before, willing her to comprehend.

_Please._

_You have to know._

He didn't have words to say, but he wanted, _needed_ her to understand.

And she did.

As it dawned on her, her eyes widened further, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"See you tomorrow, Inoue," He walked away. This was enough to sustain him for a while.

**XxXxXx**

_**A/N: **_

_**Be patient. It's rated M for a reason.**_


	2. Name

A/N: I think this is shorter, but hotter. Oh well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Soggyfrenchfries presents**

**Words**

**Chapter 2:**

**Name**

The next day at school, she didn't greet him like she usually did. That pissed him off a bit, but then, when she caught him looking at her, she smiled.

A small smile, only for him.

After recovering from the shock, he returned a smile of his own.

Only for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Two weeks later  
><em>

His hands stray this time, and he can't help it. They loosely touch her waist, through the material of her school shirt, drawing her closer to him. His lips move against hers, repeatedly, savoring the sweet taste. His tongue enters her mouth, and he dominates her. Her hands are in his hair, pulling him closer. She wants him as much as he wants her. His hot breath and closeness is addicting, his embrace is protective, and his eyes- lidded with passion, they _burn_, and the way he looks at her makes her burn as well.

As he kisses her, his mind clouded with not-so-innocent thoughts, he realizes he wants more. He breaks apart, finally, trying to ignore her soft gasp at the loss of contact. If this goes on, he won't be able to stop. And _she_- _she_ doesn't help, looking up at him with those large gray eyes, unknowing of the seductiveness of her gaze. Her lips part in shallow breathing, and her tongue darts out to her moist lips, searching for remains of his taste. She loves it, too. Though his lips are hard sometimes, and urgent, he never hurts her.

She stands on her toes, and meets his lips in one last kiss. As she does do, his hands slip slightly from her waist, to touch her bottom. He can feel the line of her underwear through her skirt, and that almost drives him over the edge. He breaks apart abruptly, trying to unclog his thoughts.

She is the same as ever, blushing hard at their intimacy. She is like that after every kiss, every touch, and it makes Ichigo wonder how far the red tint travelled- from her neck, to her collarbone, his eyes trail down her heaving chest- _He wants to find out._

He always rejects her offer to come inside her apartment, for he knows, if they are inside, and no one is around, he will not be able to control himself. When it comes to her, he is beyond reason, beyond logic, and his eyes see only her.

"Later," He says, and his voice comes out rough and low, making her shiver. "We'll continue _this,_" his thumb moves across her lips, "Later." It is more than a statement, it is a promise. And his promise makes liquid heat move in her body- from her chest to her core, a sudden thrill that occurs whenever he touches her.

The way he looks at her, with his dark, serious eyes, for a second she wonders if he's going to kiss her again. But his expression clears, to one she has only seen a few times before.

That one time In Hueco Mundo- Before he had slung her over his shoulder. Yes, it's the very same expression.

He isn't frowning.

His eyes, they look at her with love, plainly telling her that he cares for her beyond anything.

They rarely talk about what they've been doing for the past couple of weeks- certainly not to other people, but not even between themselves.

Oh yes, they talk- but about everyday things, general occurrences, Orihime's delusions, and sometimes, Ichigo grumbles about 'those bastard freshmen' who try to click photos of Orihime.

She smiles when he does so; it is a sign that he thinks of her as his, and he is fiercely protective of her. They both feel content when the other is near, and abstain form referring to their 'relationship'.

"Kurosaki-kun . . . ."

Ichigo leans in, making her breathing falter. His hot breath causes Goosebumps to erupt over her skin as he whispers into her ear. "Ichigo," he says, slowly, pronouncing each syllable slowly. "It's Ichigo."

And his lips brush over her blushing cheek in one final touch, and he is gone, walking with his back to her, school bag slung over his shoulder. It is a sight she has gotten used to seeing, and every time she wishes he could stay longer.

But today, he asked her to call him by his first name. These are the first words, from him to her, that confirm what he's been trying to convey.

She blushes deeper at the thought, and whispers it to herself when she is alone.

"Ichigo. Ichigo. _Ichigo_."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

A/N: REVIEW and tell me what YOU want to see in the next chapter.

Maybe some smut? XD.

Review and you might get your wish . . . .


	3. Taken

A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed, and for all the great suggestions.

This chapter's tone is different from the previous two; it actually has dialogue. But it's still hot!

Prompt: **Possessiveness**, by nypsy. Thanks for that!

**-senpai:** suffix meaning senior, in this case used to address upperclassmen at school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Soggyfrenchfries Presents_

_Words_

_Chapter 3:_

_Taken_

Ichigo was on the soccer field, stretching his arms in preparation for practice, when they approached him.

"Kurosaki- senpai?"

Two freshmen stood on the grass, both about a head shorter than him. The one who had spoken looked a bit more collected than his friend, who was staring down the ground, plainly pissed at being dragged there.

Ichigo picked his gloves off the grass and dusted them down. Pulling them on, he asked, "What do you want?"

The one who had previously spoken stepped closer, pulling his friend by the collar. "We- no, not we, actually it's just him- need you help," he said.

"My help?" He had no idea what two freshmen could want. Then, a smirk crossed his face as it dawned on him that they must want him to help out at their club. "Sorry, but I'm already helping the soccer club this week, so maybe Chad-"

"It's not about that!" The silent one burst out, surprising both of them. "It's . . . Orihime-senpai . . ."

A sudden dread settled in Ichigo's stomach. Has they seen them? No, he had made sure that no one was around when he held her . . . . Trying to keep his voice disinterested, he asked, "What about Inoue?"

The boy seemed to have spoken his quota for the day, and looked to his friend for guidance. Shaking his head, he assumed charge once again. "See my friend? He's completely crushed out on Orihime-senpai . . ."

_Why the fuck is he calling her by her first name? Hell, even _I_ don't-_

Realizing what had been said, Ichigo tried to suppress a growing anger for the boy in front of him.

Not noticing Ichigo's sudden change in manner, the boy went on. "So, I was wondering if you could help him out. I mean, we know you're friends with her, so if maybe you could tell him about what sort of things she likes, her interests, and all."

_Things she likes, huh . . ._

_Red bean paste. _

_Wasabi. _

_Sweet potatoes._

_Donuts._

_Flowers._

Various incidents passed through his mind as his lips curved upward. "Why are you asking me? Wouldn't Tatsuki know more?" he said, referring to the auburn-haired girl's best friend. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Arisawa-senpai is . . . difficult to approach." His voice trailed off.

_And I'm not?_ Man, was his reputation falling.

Inventing wildly, Ichigo blurted out. "You're wasting your time. She's got a boyfriend." He almost regretted the words, but changed his mind when he saw the reaction of the two freshmen.

"Huh? I've never heard anything about him!" The talkative one said, a disbelieving tone evident in his voice.

"He likes to keep things . . . private," Ichigo finished, fighting to suppress the grin that was threatening to break out.

"Who is he, anyway?"

"Tall guy. Strong. Kinda scary."

"Oh. Uhh . . . As strong as you, Kurosaki-senpai?"

"About the same, I'd say. And he's pretty possessive about her. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you," Ichigo tried to sound nonchalant. "Unless you _want _to get beaten up."

That did it. They went away, looking thoroughly dejected.

A shadow crossed over his eyes as Ichigo contemplated the current situation.

Practice started then, and he threw all his frustration into the game.

Needless to say, two hours later, the soccer team members were on their knees before him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thank you for your hard work!" Orihime smiled at her co-workers as she pushed open the door and stepped outside the bakery.

She hadn't taken two steps when she saw him.

Leaning against the bakery window, hands in his pockets, he was impossible to ignore. His orange hair was an obvious reason, but for Orihime, he was singular- from the rest of the people in the world, on the street, all because of the place he held in her heart. Every time she saw him, her surroundings seemed to blur, until only he was left. Her heart beat faster, her breathing hitched, and a warm feeling filled her chest.

He hadn't noticed her come out yet- he continued to scowl at the ground, and his eyes suggested that he was recalling something unpleasant.

She had seen this face on him before, and it upset her. She walked up to him, and gently touched his arm.

He looked up, surprised.

And when his eyes met hers - Then it was him, only him, and nothing else existed in the world. It was a wonder she could get two words out when in his presence.

Well, she had had quite some practice.

He thought he saw some of his own troubles reflected in her eyes, but the next second she was smiling, and looking at her, his dark expression cleared.

His gaze traced the soft line of her cheekbones, and the long eyelashes that framed those gray orbs. And when his eyes travelled down to her lips, he longed to press his own against hers.

Shaking himself internally, he reluctantly tore his gaze away from her. They were in a public place. He remembered his promise to her the day before.

"_Later," _He had told her.

Was it later yet?

She spoke then, hesitating slightly. "Um . . . Kurosaki-kun?" she inquired, tilting her head. "Did the little blue men zap you?"

He forced himself to look at her again. Damn, this was not a healthy way to live. _Too much of a good thing . . ._

"No," he muttered. "You did."

She zapped him everyday with her presence, and her scent- was she yet to know that? She sent waves of sparks through his body, she made him lose control, and she made him _want_ her without doing a thing.

Damn raging hormones.

Was it unfair of him? He never asked her before kissing her; he had always let his actions speak for him.

It's not that she had ever objected, it was the opposite- she had kissed him back with the same desperate need he had felt.

"Come on," he said brusquely. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the street. He took satisfaction in the feeling of touching her in such a way- people looking at them would know.

_Mine._

She went red at his sudden touch, and reveled in the feeling of his large, warm hand enveloping hers.

They walked in silence before she spoke up. "Kurosaki-kun . . . Did you wait long?"

He stopped, and looked at her. "Call me Ichigo," he said firmly. "I told you before, didn't I?"

"Ah . . . But I thought you meant, when we're alone . . . . " A slight blush covered her cheeks and she lowered her head slightly.

Ichigo grunted in response and pulled her along, now even more impatient to get her alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Then, they are outside her apartment, and she turns around to face him. She is surprised when she finds him looking down at her with an almost melancholic expression. His eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes are dark, and his lips are slightly parted.

"Inoue . . ." He said, and his voice was low and rough, causing a sudden thrill to run through her body. His hand found its way to her face and he brushed back a lock of auburn hair. Her breath is caught in her throat at his closeness.

Strangely, he doesn't kiss her. His hand continues to stroke the strands of hair under her ear. He idly twists them, curls them around his finger, feeling the silky smoothness in his hand.

And then, he lifts the locks to his nose, and inhales deeply. His eyes close for a moment as her scent floods his senses.

Finally, he pulls his hand away, and her tresses fall back on her shoulder. His gaze creeps up to meet hers, and he licks his dry lips. The action sends a wave of anticipation through her. But seconds later, she realizes that he was preparing himself to talk.

"Do you . . . like it?" He had to know how she felt- about him, about his touch, everything.

His query confused her. "W-what?"

The freshmen's words rung through his ears, reverberated in his mind, and pained him. The thought of her with some faceless stranger . . . holding his hand, laughing with him . . . It was too much for him to bear.

He covered his eyes with his hand, as though too embarrassed to look at her while talking. "When . . .I . . ."

Dammit, he couldn't get the words out. He peeked at her from between his fingers. Her eyes were wide in confusion, and a look of worry was beginning to form on her face.

"When I . . . do this."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her. His lips were gentle, a pleasant warmth radiating from them.

Slowly, he moved his tongue against her lips and they part, allowing him to delve deeper. His tender manner surprises her; there is none of the urgency he usually displays. Instead, there is pure adoration, and contained passion, trying very hard not to overwhelm her. His strong arms encircle her waist, lightly pulling her closer to him. She feels herself melting into his embrace, her hands moving to weakly rest against his hard chest.

Her touch elicits a shock in him, and before his lips can turn urgent, and demanding, he pulls away.

She looks at him wordlessly, her breath coming out in short gasps.

He swallows deeply, and asks her again, his voice raspy. "Do you?"

Her eyes widen further, and a knowing smile graces her features. She reaches up to touch his face, so serious in its expression. Her fingers trace his jaw line, noting the vulnerability he tries so hard to hide. He is strong, but he fears losing what he cares for. He wants to protect her, but he's not sure if she wants him to. He wonders about her feelings, but he can't voice his just yet.

She loves him.

So she will wait.

"Ichigo-kun . . . . I like it . . . very much . . ." Her words tumble out, a red blush staining her cheeks.

Her words send him into waves of happiness, and his melancholy is replaced by a small smile. A heavy weight has lifted from his mind, and now, he no longer feels guilty. He allows his thumb to gently caress her lips, which curve upward at his touch. "I'm glad," He breaths, and at that moment, both of them are happier than they have ever known, all insecurity lost.

Orihime closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. The words have still not been spoken, but she understands.

And she will wait.

His mind has been put at ease- she doesn't want anyone else.

It had to be him.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Mine._

He drew her in for another kiss, this time his lips laced with passion. She responded with her own fervor, threading her fingers in his hair.

Ichigo is euphoric as the thought of her as _his_, his body reflects his thoughts as his teeth bite down on her lower lip, and his tongue probes her sweet mouth, relishing the taste. He is consuming, greedy, and demanding.

She loves the intensity of their kiss, and presses her body into his, wanting to be closer to him. He groaned into her mouth at the feeling of her breasts pressed up against his chest. The muscles in his stomach clench and unclench at the searing contact, and with a low growl, he wraps his hands around her waist, pressing her into him more, crushing her small body to his.

A surprised cry is torn from her throat as he does so, and their kiss is further intensified, deeper, as their tongues melt together.

_Mine._

His lips leave hers, travelling south.

She whimpers at the loss of contact, until she feels a burning sensation of his mouth on her neck. He kisses her softly, the smooth skin begging to be touched, to be marked- He nips lightly on her neck, and her head jerks back, giving him easy access.

His lips move lower, until his chin grazes the collar of her school shirt.

Wanting to see more skin, he pulls at the red bow at the top of the uniform with his teeth, and it comes apart, and he tosses the red ribbon behind his shoulder.

He assaults her exposed collarbones with his tongue and teeth, and she gasps at the scorching touch.

A sudden pain causes her to cry out, and with a jolt, she realizes he has sucked hard on her skin with his teeth. His tongue laps over the red mark repeatedly, and the pain is reduced to a dull ache.

She blushes deep crimson as she realizes she has been marked by him- her mind starts to spin, thinking about how embarrassing it would be if someone saw it. Her clouded thoughts are interrupted by his hands grazing the underside of her breasts, causing her back to arch wantonly.

His lips are back on hers. She can feel him grinning against her lips as he greedy dominates her mouth.

Let those bastard freshmen talk about her.

After all, he was the only one who could touch her.

He'd beat them up later.

Let them know . . . That she was taken.

His thumbs lightly stroke the swell of her chest through the material of her shirt. He is being pushed to the brink of his control, and the only thing that stops him from tearing her shirt open is that they are outside, and are in risk of being seen.

He released her, suppressing the sudden emptiness he felt at the loss of her touch. He tenderly fingered the red mark above her collarbone. Orihime squeaked in embarrassment as he did so. "Ichigo-kun . . ." She pouted and looked at the ground. "Did you h-have to do that?"

Grinning, he cupped her face and lifted it upwards. A spark of possessiveness evident in his eyes, he said, "Yes, I did," And he bent down and met her lips in a quick, chaste kiss. "Orihime." His voice was low and soft, as though testing the waters, not quite confident. Her gray eyes widen, and a smile appears on her face. She giggled, amused by the sudden change to her first name. "What?" she asked, her tone teasing.

Slightly confused brown eyes looked down at her, and he shook his head awkwardly. "Nothing. I just felt like saying it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Feedback needed desperately. The next chapter has the potential to be the last, and we all know what that means~

So, what do you want in the next chapter? Flood me with your ideas, though I've already got a few good ones from previous reviews :)

Also, I will be resuming work on my other fanfic, which has been haunting my dreams at night. So update might be a little late . . . . I dunno, depends on the kind of reviews I get.


End file.
